Rainy Days
by spitzbergen
Summary: It's raining in Jump City, so the Titans have to spend their time indoors. A few games later, and feeling are being realized, hurt, and shared.
1. The First Day: Part 1, Rain

Rain. Some people hate it. They say it ruins a perfect day of sunshine and happiness. They say it brings dreariness and those disgusting worms out of the ground. Raven was not one of these people. Every time she woke up and saw rain on the window with a grey sky behind it, she adored it. As much as she can adore anything. It brings her a sense of security, a feeling of warmth, and a reason to stay inside her room all day and read.

She was in the Titans' common room, getting herself some of her herbal tea and enjoying the quiet. No one else was up and moving, so all she really heard was the rain pattering on the windows and the roof. She walked up to the window and peered out to the city. There were a few cars out from what she could tell, their headlights appearing and disappearing between the buildings and turns. She even saw what looked like a man with a newspaper over his head, running for cover under a coffee shop's awning. She smiled slightly, not because of the man's first-world suffering, but for being dry and warm inside. The door opened on the other side of the room to reveal Robin, who was known to be an early bird.

"Morning, Raven." He said softly as he walked up to the window with her. He didn't mind the rain, but didn't like it as much as his friend beside him.

"Hi, Robin." She replied in her monotone voice.

"Apparently this rain will last a while, maybe for the rest of the week." He mentioned to Raven's delight. He watched as a drop from the top of the window pane dripped down slowly, picking up speed as it touched more drops.

"Nice."

"You like the rain?"

"It's… comforting." She took a sip from her tea while staring outside.

Robin smiled and walked to the kitchen to find himself something. He noticed the kettle still had some hot water and looked for some coffee, but only found Raven's herbal tea stache and some year-old hot chocolate mix. He didn't want to think about how bad that could be for you. He opted just for some cereal. As he poured the milk, the door opened to reveal Cyborg, who looked outside and gave a disappointed face.

"Aw man, and I was gonna fix that antenna on the roof today." Like Robin, Cyborg didn't really mind the rain… except when it ruins his plans for the day.

"Morning Cy." Robin said after having a spoonful of some brand of whole-grain cereal.

"Hey, Rob." He replied, walking to the fridge to see what he was going to make for breakfast today.

"What's stopping you from fixing the antenna?" Robin asked, turning in his seat to watch Cyborg rummage through the fridge.

"Uh, lightning? Even if the weatherman says otherwise, I'm not goin' up there, on the tallest thing for miles, while made of metal." Cyborg reasoned, moving on to the pantry.

"Fair point."

Cyborg, after careful consideration, pulled out some ready-made waffle batter and a waffle iron. "Hey Rae, I'm makin' waffles, want some?"

Almost immediately, he heard "Three" from the cloaked figure by the window. That's one of Cyborg's favorite things about Raven, she makes things quick. Sometimes not easy, but quick.

At that moment, Beast Boy had walked in. "Three? Three what? Whatcha makin' Cy?" He blurted out, louder than anything else that morning. This caused Raven to sigh. It was peaceful while it lasted.

"I'm makin' waffles, Rae's gettin' some first though, so you'll have to wait your turn." Cyborg told the latest arrival.

"Awh man, ok." He sat next to Robin, looking outside. "And it's raining too! Man, this sucks!"

"Quit ya yappin' man!" Cyborg yelled over his shoulder, finishing the first waffle. "At least you're in here and not out there."

"Yeah, but it just looks _sooooooo_ depressing out there, and it's makin' me sad too…" He held his head up with his hand, continuing to look out.

"Well, get used to it." Robin chimed in. "It's gonna be here for a while."

"Wha- really?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arms up to display shock. "Rain sucks…" He put his head down on the countertop, frowning at the news about the weather.

Raven thought about the stuff Beast Boy said. Rain's not that depressing, is it? Sure, it makes the sky seem a lot more dreary when it's grey and not blue, and not having the sun shine can be a bit cold to the heart, but that's just looking at it in a poor way. It makes you happy in a different way. Instead of picnicking and playing catch, you play in puddles and have a warm drink inside. ' _He's just looking at it wrong._ ' She told herself. ' _Even he can have fun on a day like this._ '

Finally, the last titan glided through the door into the room.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire beamed. "I hope that we can have a joyous day out-" She looked out the window. "-side…"

She sailed down to the ground, defeated. Her relationship with the rain makes Beast Boy look like a pluviophile. It particularly hurt her today, since she wanted to have some quality time with the others down in the park. The others knew this and remained quiet, unsure of what to say. She sat in the open seat next to Robin, hoping for him to comfort her.

"Oh, don't feel so bad, Star." Robin finally spoke, finishing his breakfast. "We don't need to go to the park to spend time with each other."

"Yeah." Cyborg joined in. "We can always have fun here in the tower." He finished up Raven's waffles and started on Beast Boy's.

"Yes, but it was the plan that we made. I feel sad that we must wait until the rain is over to have the fun outside." She was dejected, her somber voice conveying what she felt.

"It's all good, Star. We can go out when it's sunny next." He slid Raven's plate to the end of the counter. "Hey Raven, get ya waffles!"

Raven finally turned from the window to get her food. As she walked to sit next to Beast Boy, the waffles, syrup, and butter all were engulfed in black energy and put itself all together right in front of her, making Beast Boy jealous. For one, she could effortlessly conduct almost anything to her will. For another, she got food before he did.

"Soooooo… what can we do today?" Beast Boy wondered out loud. "I mean, if we're gonna do stuff together today, we can't all play video games."

"We could watch some movies?" Robin suggested. "There's that new superhero movie on demand now."

"Nah, man. If were watchin' a movie, it should be a sci-fi one. We haven't seen one of those in a while!" Cyborg interjected, making more waffles for himself and Beast Boy.

"Buuuut it's gotta be a funny one! We need to be cheered up, and a comedy is totes the way to go!" Beast Boy argued, but was immediately shot down by a "No." next to him.

"If I have to hear any more terrible jokes from another off-brand movie, I might break the TV." Raven stated simply, to Beast Boy's dismay. He gave a face of defeat and looked over to Starfire.

"Say, Star? You've been quiet, whatcha wanna do?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could do the playing of a game?"

Beast Boy gasped. "Like maybe a-" He stopped to see Robin, Cyborg, and Raven all staring at him with varying levels of disdain. They knew what he was going to say, and if he did, they all would have to go through hours of torture, pain, and the potential destruction of friendships.

And with an sly grin, he uttered the words, "...board game?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

I'm still new to this fanfiction thing, so any reviews and suggestions would be fantastic. I will be updating this as much as I can, a new part every few days(?). Pairings could happen, but who knows. Thanks for reading!


	2. The First Day: Part 2, Problem

It was almost like time froze. Beast Boy had said those two fateful words, the very words that could break friendships, ruin families, and, with this crowd, end in catastrophe. Robin's white eyes were larger than ever, Cyborg's mouth was gaping open, and Raven's face could literally kill a large rodent.

"Yes!" Starfire shot up in the air, followed by her hovering over them with a puzzled look. "What is this board game that you speak of? Is it another of the video games?"

"No, Star! It's like a game you play on a table or-" Beast Boy's explanation was stopped by a hand on the mouth from Robin.

"He, uhh, means it's like a video game." Robin quickly lied, trying to avoid any talk about board games.

"Mmmph!" Beast Boy's arms flailed as Robin stopped him from talking. He bit one of Robin's fingers, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make him reel back. "C'mon man! She's gotta learn the fine culture of playing _Monopoly_ while it's pourin' outside!"

"Please, what is this _Monopoly_? Is it like the wood?" Starfire put a finger on her chin, thinking.

"Star, that's mahogany." Cyborg spoke up, seeing Starfire mistake.

"We are NOT playing _Monopoly_!" Robin returned the conversation to the main point. "Knowing us, it'll just end with Cyborg slowly draining us of money by buying 4 houses on multiple properties, Beast Boy whining about how no one but him lands on Boardwalk, Starfire being stuck in jail, and Raven just reading a book." They all knew he wasn't wrong.

"What 'bout you?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He'd just say he's got some 'police work' to do." Beast Boy joked, making finger quotes in the air.

"Typical." Raven groaned, getting most of the way through her waffles.

"Hey! I actually do work when I leave you guys..." Robin defended himself.

"So, no _Monopoly_ …" Beast Boy thought for a bit. "... _Sorry_?"

"But you have not done anything wrong, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire was quite confused.

"It's a game, Star." Cyborg informed her. "Also, only four players, BB."

"Aha, right…"

"A puzzle?" Raven suggested.

"No way, José! They're boring! Even more than _Monopoly_!" Beast Boy argued.

"What is a José?"

"It's a phrase, Star." Robin answered her ever-growing state of confusion. "Slapjack?"

'With these hands? Not happenin'." Cyborg said, worried for his team's safety. "Scrabble?"

"Don't cha have a dictionary app in there somewhere?" Beast Boy eyed his robotic friend.

"Uhh… noooo?" Cyborg lied through his teeth.

"We've gotten nowhere." Raven observed.

"Hey! Let's just look in the game closet! We might see somethin' we all like?" Beast Boy suggested, surprising everyone with why they hadn't done it earlier.

"Yeah, go 'n' look for us, BB." Cyborg voluntold Beast Boy to go.

"I- Whaaaah? Why me?"

"You suggested board games."

"But I-"

"If you can find something we all like, then we can play it."

"Gah, fine. C'mon Raven, let's go." This startled the half-demon, but she remained unphased.

"Why." She said, more as a general statement than a question.

"Cuz you're definitely the pickiest." The others bounced their heads in agreement.

"Fine." She accepted emotionlessly.

They walked over to a large closet on the other side of the room, holding linens on the top half and an array of board game boxes on the bottom. Beast Boy had to blow away a lot of dust from the boxes, giving his green skin a light cover of grey that rose up. He knelt down and started looking at the boxes.

"Wow, a lot of these are pretty childish actually… a four-piece puzzle?" He furrowed his brow as he held it and turned to Raven.

"I think I got that for you, when you didn't want to go to the mall with Star and I." He gave her an annoyed look, muttering to himself about how he wasn't _that_ dumb.

" _20 Questions_ , _Trivial Pursuit_ , _Risk_ …" He continued rummaging.

"Those all sound fine to me."

"Yeah, but not to me."

"Shocker."

He gave her another bothered look, starting to get fed up with the jokes.

"Uhh… _Twister_?"

"Sounds fun, but consider our opposition." They looked over at a world-class gymnast, an alien that could hold herself up with a finger, and a half-robot who could probably extend his limbs to great lengths.

"Eesh, we'd have no chance…" He turned back to the closet. "Hey! _Operation_!"

"That's a kid's game. It's for kids." Raven shot him down immediately.

"Ok, what's your problem, Rae?" Beast Boy stood up and met her eyes, unshifting from the upfront question.

"Problem?" Raven, while appearing to remain unphased, was taken aback.

"The insults! It's like you're trying to put me down, man!"

She thought about what he said, then what she had said this morning. She really had only attacked him since he walked in the room. This should be a calm morning for her, with the rain and lack of emergency in the city for them to deal with. So why was she still being aggressive? Is it that he can't be calm, and that irritates her? Does his mere presence take away relaxation from her? Their personalities are like night and day, but that doesn't mean she has to shut him down like she has been, right? Is it something with… her? Raven was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that Beast Boy looked worried.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Sorry… My bad." That was all she could respond with. She took a deep breath. "Just find a game."

"Well, since we don't know what to play, I'll shove my hand in and pull a random one out." And he did so, reaching far back in the closet, fondling around a bit, grabbing hold of a box, and pulling it out. He looked at the box with a confused look. "I've not heard of this one before."

"Well, what's it called?" Raven asked. He stood back up and showed her, causing her to gasp.

 _Cards Against Humanity_.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Monopoly, any of the other games mentioned, and especially not Cards Against Humanity.

Part 2 of Day 1. I decided to change the rating to T just out of anticipation for what may happen next, which shouldn't be _too_ graphic. Thanks for reading!

Also, I saw Teen Titans Go! to the Movies today, it's actually a quality movie. Some jokes were like "alright that's just lame." There were like 4 times when I couldn't stop laughing though. The whole thing was super silly and I love that. You should see it, is litty.


	3. The First Day: Part 3, Cards

Raven stared at the box. She'd heard about the game before, but never actually knew that the Titans owned it. She knew how monstrous the game could be at times, taking zero prisoners on its quest to corrupt. She also knew how awkward it could be, having to explain certain cards and their significance. It would only be a matter of time for Starfire to ask what something meant. This is certainly not the best idea, but Beast Boy didn't seem to think that.

"Wow! This seems real cool!" He opened it to see cards laying on their sides, some black and some white. He ran his finger down the cards, making a zipping noise as he went.

"Uhh, Beast Boy? Do you know what that game is?" Raven seemed concerned.

"No, and I already decided that we're playing it!" He walked towards the others, ignoring her look of fear. "Hey guys, we found one!"

The others looked, and both Robin and Cyborg stared in shock. There was no way they had picked it, let alone found it in the closet.

"W-where did you guys get that?" Robin quickly asked, backing up in his chair.

"In the closet, duh?" Beast Boy answered honestly.

"B-but that shouldn't be in ther-" Robin stopped. "Cy? I told you to hide that, and you hid it by putting it with all the other games?!"

"I put it far back in there, man!" He defended himself.

"Wait, you guys knew about this?" Raven butted in, frustrated with the boys.

"Well, uh, yeah. Speedy gave it to me after the Titans East party. He said they loved it, but I knew what it really was." Robin admitted. "Yeah, we're not playing that."

"Awh, c'mon man! We're not gonna find anything else. You're just being boring." Beast Boy argued.

"Yeah, don't be such a stick in the mud, Rob." Cyborg said.

"Yes, do not be the muddy stick, friend Robin." Starfire came in out of nowhere. "I wish to play the board game, and if there is nothing else, I will be happy playing this game!"

It was three on two. Majority rules in the Titans Tower. Robin sighed, waved his arm, and lent back in his chair. "Fine, we'll play." The three of them cheered, while Raven just turned and looked out the window. Of all the things she wanted to do today, this was miles down the list.

Beast Boy leapt over the couch and sat right in the middle, followed by Starfire, who sat to the left of him. Cyborg grabbed a large bag of chips and sat to the right of Beast Boy. Robin eventually came over and sat next to Starfire, with Raven trailing just behind and going over towards Cyborg. 7 cards were dealt to each titan, rules were explained to Starfire, somewhat poorly by Beast Boy, and Beast Boy picked out a black card.

"Alright! When I'm president of the U.S.A., I will create the department of blank." Beast Boy said and sat back, watching the others shuffle through their cards, faces changing with each card they saw. Even Raven had a few looks of disgust. Eventually, all the cards had been dropped in.

"Ehem." Beast Boy dramatically cleared his throat, interrupting no one. "I shall create the department of…" He proclaimed in a fashion similar to how a president would. "...Swag. Nice! ...Adderall, trademark… …Agriculture… ...a furt- fort- futr-... a turnip harvest… that makes no sense!"

"It doesn't have to." Robin chimed in, legs on the table, grinning. "I just wanted to see you try and read that."

Beast Boy glared at him. "Also, agriculture. Like what?"

"You know, the department of agriculture." Raven answered.

"That's not even funny! Swag wins."

"Booyah!" Cyborg pumped his fist in celebration, taking the black card. "Oh, make sure you picked up new cards too."

"Oh, yes." Starfire said, taking one and looking at it. "Robin, what does this mean?"

"What does what mea-" Robin blanched. "Uhh, n-nothing, Star." He lied, avoiding any potential awkwardness.

"Well, we'll find out sooner or later." Cyborg said. "Get a black card, Star."

"Oh." She reached and read aloud: "I learned the hard way that you cannot cheer up a grieving friend with blank."

Immediately, Beast Boy put a card down, barely containing his laughter. Cautious of this, Cyborg exchanged cards, as to not waste a good one, if Beast Boy's was really that good.

All the cards were given to Starfire and she proceeded to read them out.

"One cannot cheer up a grieving friend with… a bucket of fish heads…" Some slight giggling was coming out of Beast Boy.

"...the force…" His hand was over his mouth.

"...Count Chocula…" He was trembling now.

"...and… fingering?" Beast Boy was rolling on the floor laughing. Cyborg was trying as hard as he could to keep himself from laughing. Robin and Raven just looked at each other, annoyed with Beast Boy and embarrassed from the card. Starfire looked at Beast Boy, then to Raven. "Why is friend Beast Boy dying of the laughter?"

"He's just being immature." She said as coolly as possible.

"Oh, well I pick a bucket of the fish heads." This elicited the loudest noise of the morning, a huge "WHAT?!" from Beast Boy.

"A bucket of the fish heads surely would not cheer up a friend. So I pick a bucket of the fish heads." She reasoned. Before Beast Boy could even think of a joke to do with his card, Raven had used her magic to tape his mouth closed, much to the relief of Robin and Cyborg.

"MMMMPH! Mmph mphph!" Beast Boy just folded his arms when he realized that it was useless to yell when no one could understand him.

"That's my black card, again." Cyborg did a mini-celebration, unsure of how he beat Beast Boy.

"My turn." Said Robin from the end of the couch. "What's my-" He stopped and put his palm on his face. "What's my… secret power?"

"So, I just shouldn't turn anything in?" Cyborg joked.

"Just… give me the cards…" Robin told him, depressed from the card. He was the only one without a special ability on the team. He was literally just a human. A human with extraordinary fighting prowess, agility, and a team made up of some of the greatest heroes on the Earth, but still just a human. It irked him sometimes, making people think that he's the weakest of the Titans. In some ways, he was, but in other ways, he was most definitely the strongest. That's why there's a team, they cover each other's weaknesses in such a strong way. He looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Oh! Sorry…" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "So, what's my secret power…"

"Laying an egg…" He heard Beast Boy chuckling.

"...extremely tight pants…" Starfire giggled.

"...the art of… seduction?..." Cyborg looked away, smiling wide.

"...or doing the right thing. That wins." Raven's eyebrows went up, surprised from the victory.

"Oh, cool." She said drolly. The black card in front of him floated to her side of the couch.

"C'mon dude! You're such a ladies man!" Cyborg joked again.

"And you're a robin, it makes sense!" Beast Boy added on.

"Raven didn't insult me, so she wins." Robin said blatantly.

"At least that's one person she doesn't insult." Beast Boy muttered, catching Raven off guard. She was going to fire back, but realized she probably shouldn't.

"I apologize friend Robin, but you do wear the tight pants." Starfire openly admitted.

Robin sighed. "That's fine, Star. Raven, you're up."

A new black card floated to the girl again. "If you had to describe me, the card czar, using only one of the cards in you hand, which one would it be?" She said monotonically.

They all threw in their cards and she started reading them aloud.

"A lifetime of sadness. Oh my." She said sarcastically.

"Stalin. I'm not that bad." This caused Robin and Cyborg to chuckle a little.

"The Care Bear Stare." She only looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"And pixelated bu-" Her's and Robin's faces turned red, both turning to Starfire. No matter what the two boys said, she would not finish that card.

"Stalin wins. Again." She returned to her natural state.

"And Cyborg wins again!" He took his black card along with a new one from the pile. "Awright. Blank. High five, bro."

"Dude, this is actually just us!" Beast Boy laughed.

"I know, right? High five, bro!" Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and slapped his hand on Cyborg's, making a giant clapping sound, reverberating through the room.

"Masculinity. High five bro." Raven sarcastically joked.

"You're just jelly you can't do something like that." Beast Boy refuted.

"No, I'm actually not." She said, putting her card in the pile.

"Alright you two, let's move on." Cyborg picked up the cards. "Ok…"

"Hot cheese. High five, bro. Aye, that good queso." He joked.

"Swooping. High five, bro?" He puzzledly looked at the card and continued.

"Emotions. High five, bro. Meh." He threw it back on the table.

"And incest. High fi- OH. Oh no." He paused and started laughing out loud with Beast Boy and Robin. "Th- that one wins!" He got out between hearty laughs.

"Hahaha, that's mine!" Robin signaled the big guy.

"Solid play." Raven said, hiding a small smile.

"This is fun! Why did you not want to play this, Robin?" Starfire asked him ligtheartledly.

"I guess I was just being a bit… paranoid?" He shrugged. "Let's continue!"

This went on for a good few hours, laughs being shared, staredowns every now and then, and many cards that had to be explained to Starfire. It was after they made a haiku out of their cards that they decided it was time to finish.

"Ladies and gentlemen. You're winner, and new champion of _Cards Against Humanity_ : Cyyyyyyyborrrrrrrg!" He cheered into his own built-in microphone, holding up 56 black cards, being trailed by, surprisingly enough, Robin at 45. Raven and Beast Boy both were in the high 30's, while Starfire was at 21, which she didn't mind because of all she learned about history and pop culture. They were all still settled on the couch, talking, when they were interrupted by a thunderous sound: Beast Boy's stomach.

"Uhh, my bad." Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Cards Against Humanity, Adderall, or Count Chocula.

Dialogue heavy chapter here. Some dirty jokes, hopefully they are family-friendly enough to remain rated T for Teen. In other news, I move in to a dorm for my college in a few weeks, which is mildly terrifying, but is all gud. Thanks for reading!


	4. The First Day: Part 4, Doors

The rain pounded on the windows now. With all the commotion during the game, they forgot all about why they were stuck inside today. As they looked through the giant glass panes, they all took a minute to just take it in. The water trickling down, the grey skies with darker clouds coming, a city of light across the bay from the tower. Even Starfire found the moment profound. But it was disturbed by Beast Boy's grumbling stomach again.

"Man, I need me some tofu…" He leapt over the couch and headed directly for the fridge. "Anyone else want some?"

"Uh, I'll get my own food…" Cyborg stood and walked over to try and spy a good lunch. It was the afternoon by now, he needed something to keep him going until dinner. The thought of dinner reminded him of a special new thing he was going to try for a "comfort-food" day. He told Beast Boy about it, making his mouth water.

"W-wait, does that work?"

"Listen, I'll make it work. Trust me."

"But, like, how? You say pizza lasagna, but how does that work?"

"Just stack 'em on top of each other! It's the flavours of pizza mixed with the construction of a lasagna!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened with awe and wonder. His mouth gaping from disbelief, a strand of saliva dripping out.

"Aaaaand, half of it'll be vegetarian." Cyborg kept tempting Beast Boy, making him hungrier.

"Th-that's incredible…" He leaned on the counter, daydreaming about this caloric monster of a meal.

Over on the couch, Raven diverted her eyes from the window to Robin and Starfire. "I'll be in my room." She said nearly out of the blue, as she phased through a portal out of the room, leaving the two alone on the couch together. Robin stood and sat in the middle of the couch, where Cyborg originally was, put his feet on the table, and turned on the TV, which was still on the weather channel. Starfire scooted a bit towards him, not close enough to be touching him, but certainly closer than during the game.

"I am still unsure about what that card meant. What was it? A Buck-"

"It means nothing, Star." Robin frantically answered, avoiding the topic.

"What about the one with the fingers?"

"It's nothing!" His face was getting redder by the second.

"Oh. Beast Boy did enjoy that card. Though I am not so sure why."

Robin's face had turned a shade between hot pink and brick red. He kept flipping through channels, trying to avoid the awkwardness. However, the cable company must've had other ideas. Half of what he passed were soap operas halfway through romantic engagements, from heart wrenching confessions to sloppy kisses. He eventually landed on what looked like a superhero film, set down the remote, and crossed his arms.

"What is this?" Starfire inquired, seeing what was on screen but not understanding what it was about.

"I think it's one of those _Marvel_ films. You know, with the fake superheroes?" Robin scowled at the television. He didn't like when people thought that superheroes were just entertainment for their viewing pleasure. 'We're the people who keep them safe! Who keep them out of harm's way! Not some cool actors who think they're really doing something.' He told himself.

"Wow! Look at the muscles on the Captain of America!" She ogled the man in a tight tank top, to Robin's disdain.

"He's an actor. He's not really Captain America." He slouched down in his seat.

"Yeah, but he's still stronger than you, Rob!" Cyborg yelled out from behind them, making him and Beast Boy burst out laughing.

Starfire was giggling hard beside him. "Oh, no, Robin! You are definitely stronger than th-" She was cut off by another man on screen with massive biceps. "...I am sure you are just as strong as they are!" She sweatdropped as she defended him.

Robin just sunk lower into the couch. Fake heroes are not stronger than him! He just looks smaller compared to them. They probably couldn't do anything that he could without their special effects. In his depression, he flipped the channel to find a new weather broadcast:

"... _Expect large thunderstorms all throughout tomorrow._ " The man in a suit said, pointing at blotches of green, yellow, and red over the city.

"Ah, great. Last time we heard that the power was gone for days." Robin said, to no one in particular.

"Yeah, that's why we got that fancy generator." Cyborg replied, followed by a thinking face. "Do we have enough batteries for it?"

"We should. I got three a few weeks ago." Robin called behind him, proceeding to change the channel, flicking over some kid shows, some reality TV, and some pay-per-view specials. "There's nothing on."

"But what about the false superheroes? I saw one that looked like friend Cyborg, but was red!" Starfire suggested.

"There's nothing that I want to watch." Robin corrected himself, finding himself in the music channels. "How about some music?" He landed on a smooth jazz channel, laying back to enjoy the music.

"Bleh, that's boring!" Beast Boy stole the remote and flipped to a pop music station, then to a rap station, then back and forth for a bit.

"Man, make up your mind!" Cyborg came over, grabbed the remote, hit 'Next Channel' one too many times, and landed on a strange metal station.

"Oh, joy! This sounds like the Tamaranean folk song of the Day of Klorthog!" Starfire exclaimed, to the shock of the three boys. They looked at each other, shrugged, and Cyborg dropped the remote on the couch. It's hard to find a group of people where none of them hates metal, but somehow the Teen Titans as a whole enjoyed it. Perhaps it's to do with their tragic pasts. Perhaps they're just being teenages.

"Wait, where'd Raven go?" Beast Boy asked, after he felt a lack of insults his way.

"She's in her room, probably reading or meditating." Robin replied somewhat loudly over the music.

"Oh." He looked around for a bit. "Whelp, I'm bored. Imma gonna hang out in my room until dinner."

"Do you not need multiple people to do the hanging out?" Starfire wondered out loud.

"Nah, not really." Beast Boy answered over his shoulder as he stepped out of the door. He actually wasn't going to be alone. In fact, he wasn't even going to his room right now, but to Raven's. She seemed… off to him, since their brief but heated exchange by the closet of games. During the game, she never really talked to him directly, let alone insult him. Even for the ever-so-quiet Raven, it was unusual. He was glad that his point was felt, but he didn't want to offend the girl. He reached her door, sighed, and knocked.

"Hey, Raven?" He said meekly. "I… I wanted to make sure that everything is cool between us." He waited for an answer, but got nothing.

"Hey… c'mon, don't be like this, Rae…" He waited again. Nothing.

"Rae… I just wanna apologize about earlier, okay? I got upset." All he heard was the rain on the roof, pattering down steadily. Could she hear him? Did she hear him? Is she just pretending to not be there? He sighed and knocked again.

"I'm sorry…" He sighed, defeated. "...I'll talk to you later." He walked over to his room and shut the door behind him. As his door closed, another door opened next to it.

Raven strolled to her room, unaware of what just happened. She heard some movement in Beast Boy's room, but didn't think of anything about it. She just walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Marvel.

I apologize for not writing this sooner. I had ideas on what to do, but I couldn't really figure out how to get there, but hey, I got there. I also had tons of other thoughts for stories in the future, including some crossovers. Thanks for reading!


	5. The First Day: Part 5, Fine

_Bzzzz… "Dinner's ready!"_

Cyborg called the other Titans into the main room for dinner. He spent the last few hours experimenting with his innovative idea of a pizza lasagna, and, while not the best thing he's made, it was far from terrible. The room filled with an aroma of cheese and baking goods in general. Still steaming, the meal was resting on the counter, cooling down from its magmatic heat. The top had a few blacker spots but was mostly a shade of golden-brown. If he hadn't have made it for the others, Cyborg might have just eaten it right there. He looked outside and smiled, proud of his idea on a day like this. The door opened, revealing a drowsy Robin, who was just doing a bunch of paperwork in his office.

"You seem pretty done." Cyborg observed the boy wonder, whose mask couldn't cover up his fatigued eyes.

"I didn't have any coffee this morning. That was a mistake." He replied, glimpsing at the monster that Cyborg had made. "Wow, you actually did it."

"I know, right? I'm pretty impressed with it too." He folded his arms and looked approvingly at his work. Right then, Starfire entered the room.

"Oh friend Cyborg! It smells like the hut of pizza in here!" She sailed over to the two boys and took a huge sniff of the food. "Ah! That is the beautiful!"

"You dang right it is! Now y'all sit down, let me do the servin'." Cyborg gestured them over to the table. He got out plates and utensils and set them on the table. As he brought over the large casserole dish with the meal in it to the table, Raven walked in.

"Sorry, I had to finish the last chapter." She sat at the end of the table, next to Robin. Starfire was on the other side of him, saving the two seats next to her for the other two boys. Cyborg sat down, looked at the empty seat, and asked: "Hey, where's the little grass stain?"

They all shrugged, then heard the door open. Beast Boy was standing there, looking a bit off put. He looked at them, blinked for a second, shook himself, fixed his hair, and walked down the stairs. "Heh, sorry guys." He smiled meekly as he sat down.

"Well, what are y'all waitin' for?" Cyborg looked at the four. "Let's dig in!" And they did.

Within 20 minutes, the pizza lasagna was totally gone, mainly because of Cyborg and Robin. Starfire and Raven had their fill with seconds and watched the two boys demolish the rest of it. To everyone's surprise, Beast Boy only had a single piece, claiming that he wasn't all that hungry. He also wasn't as talkative as usual, no corny jokes about Cyborg's meal, no references to the _Cards Against Humanity_ game earlier, nothing like that. He would just reply with something like "nah, I'm good," or "I'm just tired." Nevertheless, they all sat on the couch after dinner, browsing the channels.

"Yo, what cartoons are on?" Cyborg wondered, despite it being a tuesday night and not a saturday morning.

"Just some more fake superhero shows." Robin sighed, getting annoyed with all the parodies of people like them.

"How about having the night of movies?" Starfire asked.

"Isn't it BB's turn to pick?" Cyborg asked, turning to the changeling. He was just looking at his feet propped up on the table, totally missing the question. "Beast Boy?"

"Hu- what?" He perked up, caught off guard.

"Movie?"

"Eh, not tonight."

"You alright, man?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? We've got _Clash of the Planets_ , your fav-"

"I'm _fine_."

They sat in silence. The rain started to pick up, hitting the window harder. The others stared at Beast Boy, confused and startled by his strange behavior. He got up and walked away leaving only one word: "Night." The door closed behind him.

"You wanna talk to him, Rob?" Cyborg asked seriously.

"I think he just needs to be alone for right now." Robin responded.

"Are you sure, Robin? Friend Beast Boy seems troubled." Starfire had a concerned look on her face.

"Last time he was like this, he did become a werewolf." Raven added, recalling that hectic night.

"He was rude then. Right now, he's probably just having a mood swing. Happens to all of us." Robin explained his thoughts on the subject. "He'll be okay."

The credits rolled on the cartoon they were watching, and a random child actor popped up on screen telling then to stay to watch another one.

Robin let out a huge yawn, receiving an echo from Starfire. "I could easily fall asleep right here." Robin leant his head back on the couch, draping his arms over the back of it.

"If you do, I'm not pickin' you up and puttin' you in bed." Cyborg warned, then snickered.

"I'll make Raven do it."

"No." Raven replied simply.

"I am of the tired too, Robin. Although this day has been the lazy one, I feel that the rain has taken all of my energy." Starfire said, letting out another yawn.

"Yeah, I think I'll just go to bed now." Robin got up before being sat back down by Cyborg.

"But bro! It's the newest action film!" Cyborg pointed to the screen which displayed a bald man with a goatee fighting a gang of men in suits.

Robin sighed. "I'll watch to the next commercial break..." Cyborg laughed and turned off the lights for the movie.

" _...and you'll forever know me as…_ " The words "Son of Chaos" came on the screen, followed by a wall of names. Robin never made it to the commercial break and was passed out on the couch. Starfire made it a bit longer, but was out like a light too. Cyborg was grinning stupidly in his seat, enamored by the badass who took on a whole Mexican mafia. Raven stayed and watched, but wasn't very impressed. It was like all the other action movies she watched with them.

Cyborg looked at the two asleep teens and chuckled. "Hey, Rae." He got her attention and pointed at the two. Starfire's head had ended up on Robin's shoulder, with Robin's head on her's. Raven smiled slightly.

"Took them long enough." She said jokingly, much to Cyborg's amusement.

"Think we should give 'em the room?" Cyborg quipped back, standing up.

"I wasn't planning on moving them."

"Well, I'm not gonna leave 'em here." He picked them both up and put them over his shoulders like they were little kids. "I'll take 'em to their rooms, then I'll just go to mine."

"Okay."

"Want the light on?"

"No."

"Alright. G'night, Rae."

"Night."

He stepped out with the sleeping beauties, leaving Raven all alone. She took a deep breath, reveling in the white noise from the rain being the only sound. She walked to the window and pressed her hand against it. The city was bright across the bay, lights across the skyline, marking the building shapes. She smiled. The rain, the night, the faraway glow. She loved it all. It warmed her inside. She hardly ever gets moments like this. Moments of solitude, of tranquility, of just simply existing. Nothing more, nothing less. Just existing. She sat down cross legged, pulled her cloak around her, and just peered out into the night, searching for rays of light from any source. It was then that she heard the door open. She heard them walk down to the kitchen, open the fridge, and pull something out. She saw the reflection of the person in the window, as the bulb in the fridge shown across their green skin in a tank top and shorts.

"Beast Boy?" She said a little too loudly, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin in fright.

"Gah! Who's there?!" He flailed into a defensive position, then realized who the voice came from. "Raven?"

"The flesh and blood."

"Uhh, right… I thought you'd, like, be asleep."

"Well I'm not. Why aren't you?"

He held up a water bottle in his hand. "Just a bit thirsty." He laughed weakly, then sighed. He walked up to the window, peering out at the rain. It tapped against the window, manifesting itself into streams down the pane, almost as if it was crying. He sighed again, this time attracting Raven's attention. She didn't think much of it, but it did bring her back to the conversation the others had earlier about him. She figured she may as well try to see what was up with him.

"Umm… so…" She realized she had no idea what she was saying, but it was too late to backpedal now. "...how… are you?" She said slowly, thinking of what to even say as the words came out of her mouth.

'Smooth, Raven.' She scolded herself.

"Uhh… how am I?" He sort of blushed. "I've… been better…"

"Like 'been better' like you're doing better, or 'been better' like you were better?"

"Uh, yeah. That one."

"Oh."

They sat in an uncomfortably long, confused, and awkward silence.

"So… why have you… 'been better'?"

"You know why."

That surely surprised Raven. Did she do something? Did she miss something? The way he answered so definitively scared her. She had no clue why. She thought she played nicer today with him, since he stood up to her.

"I… I guess I don't actually…"

Beast Boy sat down and hugged his legs. "You heard why. I told you."

She was getting more baffled by the second. Did she hear why? Why does he think he told her something? What's even happening?

"I… Beast Boy, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? So I just… just don't matter to you?" He spat out almost out of nowhere. "I apologize to you, and you just totally just ignore me?! I make sure everything's cool and… and like… you just don't... care." He gripped his knee tightly.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

He turned to her, a look of frustration on his face. "I went to your door, and I said I was sorry about earlier, and you didn't respond, and I went in my roo-"

"I wasn't in my room, Beast Boy."

"-and I just layed ther- what?"

"I was up on the roof for a while after the game."

His look of frustration turned into revelation. "O-oh." Revelation turned into shame. "S-sorry."

"Now back up. You were sorry about something?"

"Y-yeah. Earlier, when I sorta yelled at you and you looked like you took it personally and stuff and you seemed weird for the rest of the time so I wanted to say... I'm… I'm sorry for yelling at you."

She stared at him for a second. "Beast Boy, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me."

"Really? Phew." He put his hands on his face and rubbed it. "I just didn't wanna seem rude or anything cuz it's been weird lately and stuff… and…"

"Terra?"

"...Terra."

It still pains him, and she knew. He'd get like this sometimes whenever a mission had been rough or if there was a cute couple on TV. But it wouldn't make him this... neurotic. Was there something else going on with him?

"Do you know why?"

"I don't know, man… well…" He sighed. "...nah, it nothing."

They looked out into the rain.

"Hey." He pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Mind if I play something? I don't know if you'll like it though…"

"Go ahead."

He set his phone down as it started playing a slow, relaxing song. She could tell that it was definitely more melancholic than what she was used to Beast Boy playing.

"This song reminds me of…" He blushed.

"Yeah, I can tell."

He laughed and played with his hands as they looked out into the night. The harsh, wet, cold night. And they were just sitting there, warm, comfortable, and safe. As much as Raven loved solitude, sharing moments like this were nice. She's had moments like this with all the Titans, but somehow, her's and Beast Boy's felt a lot more… real. It felt like more was gotten from them being together like this, whether it be a new appreciation for the other's quirks and traits or a valuable lesson into how, well, life works. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks for listening to me." He said as the song finished. "Needed that."

"Yeah."

She got up and stretched her arms out as he yawned.

"Jeez, I should be in my bed." He scolded himself.

"Yeah, I should be too…" She saw his green face turn red, scowled, and playfully hit his head. "...in _my_ bed, not _yours_."

"Heh, yeah… sorry." He grinned his stupid little grin as he got up. "Well, uh, g'night."

"Night." They both started walking to the door and down the hall in another awkward silence, just saying goodnight and having to walk with each other to their rooms.

"Uhh, goodnight again?" Beast Boy chuckled to her.

"Goodnight, Beast Boy." She replied with a smile, and walked into her room.

He sighed and did the same.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Pizza Hut, or any fake movies I mentioned.

Ho boy, this was a long chapter. Longer-ish I guess. If anyone is curious, the song that I think Beast Boy played was "Come Back" by OVXX, but it can be whatever slow, melancholic love song you want. On to day 2 now, but I may work on a few other projects I have in mind, so keep a look out for those. I still would like criticism on this, cuz I'm still green with this stuff. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Second Day: Part 1, Batteries

His emerald eyes opened, staring at the top bunk of his bed. He twisted his body to look at the time on his phone. 9:30, on a Wednesday morning. He blinked his eyes, trying to comprehend what that meant. He sat up in bed and looked outside. Still raining. Oh boy. He slid back down in bed, closing his eyes. How he wished he could just spend time in the sun. He drifted into his mind, exploring what his dreamscape may give him, until he heard a weird sound. More specifically, a lack thereof. The general hum of the Tower, from all the computers and machines Cyborg put in it, was missing. It irked him so much that he sat on the edge of his bed. He flicked on his lamp, looked at his phone and stood up. However, his lamp didn't turn on, even with all the finagling he did. His phone got a text, from Robin.

"Power outage?" Beast Boy sighed. "Great." Last night was bad enough for him, now he has to live in a previous century for the day? He put on a loose fitting t-shirt and some athletic shorts and walked out into the common room.

"C'mon, we got some batteries down in the basement." Cyborg walked out of the room as Beast Boy entered it.

"Beast Boy, come and help us." Robin said, trailing behind Cyborg.

"Yo, sorta just woke up, gimme a moment?" Beast Boy asked honestly.

"Just come down, we'll need your help." He was met with a reluctant sigh of acceptance, which was good enough for him.

"Elevator's broken, gotta use the stairs." Cyborg told the boys, taking the door left of the elevator.

"Gah, seriously?" Beast Boy ended up sliding his way down the railings, not being bothered enough to go down twenty flights of stairs. Once they reached the bottom, they walked to the power room. Cyborg's shoulder lamp lit a cone in front of them as they searched for the batteries and the generator.

"They should be here… somewhere… ah h- son of a…" Cyborg had found the batteries, but there was a problem. They had 3 rugged holes straight through them.

"Did something… eat through it?" Robin observed, until a light went off in both the boys' heads.

"Silkie."

As if on cue, Cyborg's light had found its way onto the pink critter, who immediately scurried behind some boxes.

"Well, it's pointless to try and teach him a lesson…" Beast Boy acted as the voice of reason between the two angry Titans. "...What's he gonna learn?"

"Does this mean we need to go and buy some batteries?" Robin turned to Cyborg, who sighed and replied with only a nod.

They made their way back upstairs, some taking longer than others. "Dude, I said I just got up!" They walked into the main room to see Starfire lighting candles as Raven sat on the couch watching her.

"Oh, friends! Have you found the batteries?" Starfire flew towards them, saw Robin's face, and already knew they hadn't.

"No. Because your pet, Silkie, ate through all the batteries!" His face was red with anger, his ears and cheeks burning, and his mask had a definite scowl under it. He certainly was mad.

Starfire's face dropped at Robin's aggression, almost as if she was going to cry. She flew through the open doorway and shot down the hall. Robin watched as she left, turn to the others who glared at him, and ran off to where the alien had fled to.

"Uhh, that was…" Beast Boy started.

"...a dick move." Cyborg finished. "But I understand where he's comin' from. Those batteries ain't cheap, and we are gonna need them today."

"Well, y'all can get 'em. I'm waaaay too tired to be doin' anythin' today." Beast Boy went around the couch and layed down on the right side, his head towards Raven in the middle.

"Well, I ain't goin' alone. Rae?" His robotic arms leaned on the couch.

"I'm good." She stared at a few lit candles. "I didn't get much meditation yesterday, I'll gladly use today for it."

"So, y'all stickin' me with those two and their…"

"...Complicated relationship? Yes."

"I'd call it awkward, but yeah."

"You can call it a lot of things."

"Well you sure could."

"Whaah?" Beast Boy poked up from his side of the couch. "Whaddya mean their relationship?"

"Man, have you not seen them two together, like, ever?" Cyborg asked. "It's so easy to see they're into each other. Star's always gettin' close to him an' Rob's always blushin'."

"Wait, fo' real?"

"Yeah, fo' real."

"Huh."

"You're as blind as a bat, Beast Boy." Raven observed, his puzzled face saying how little he's noticed. In response, he just transformed into a bat. "I'm still right."

"Yeah, but they won't ever do anythin'. It's like one of those sappy soap operas." Cyborg noted, followed by a grunt of agreement from Raven. "Hope they ain't breakin' anythin' out there."

* * *

He ran down the hall and looked to where she turned off. He only got a glimpse of a purple boot and some red hair, and that's all he needed. He sprinted down, took the turn, and saw nothing. He waited, until he heard a sound come from Starfire's room.

"...Hey, Star?" He knocked, to no answer.

"Hey, let me in." He pleaded to her, but still nothing.

"I didn't mean to get angry at you, Star. I'm sorry." He apologized to the door, which opened a few seconds later.

"Are you sure you are not angry at me?" She puffed through her nose, emulating a bull.

Robin only smiled. "How can I be? You know how much I love you."

He was met with the same smile and a hug. "I do love you too, Robin. But please, do not be so angry at me."

"I know, just… we've got to get those batteries today." He said, thinking of where to get them.

"I shall help you, Robin!" Starfire grabbed his hand in hers, making him blush.

"Alright, but they still can't know about this." He held her hand tighter. "I doubt they're ready for it."

"So must we pretend that we are still angry and not the friends of boy and girl?"

"At least for today…" He sighed, and thought for a moment. "Ok, let me walk in there first, then you can come in. Just… just pretend to be angry. It'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay, Robin."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Shorter, I know, but it's the groundwork for the rest of the day. I really am just sorta writing this as I go along, which I know isn't the best, but this is just a hobby for me. I just wanna have fun with it, and adding a set plan and schedule adds unnecessary stress for me. So, thanks for sticking around with it, it's been weird lol. Thanks for reading!


	7. The Second Day: Part 2, Slap

He laid on the wall by the door by the common room, calming himself down. He tried telling himself he was mad, that he didn't like Starfire… but it was so hard. They both knew they loved each other, and they knew it to their very souls. He could hardly feel anything but love for her, which would make the day much harder than it needed to be. Trying to convince the others they weren't secretly in love wouldn't be hard, they've already done that for the past month. Trying to convince the others they were agitated towards each other, that would be hard.

'All I've got to do is not look at her and not speak to her. That'll be enough.' Robin told himself, walking into the common room with a disgruntled face.

"Hey, Rob. How's your girlfriend?"

Robin nearly froze in motion. 'What? There was no way that Cyborg could know. He's just calling my bluff.'

"We're… not on speaking terms, currently." He laid back on the counter, crossing his arms nonchalantly.

"Oh, so you two are official?"

'Raven too?! She's… she's just gotta be joking. But it's Raven…' He went with his gut.

"Hah hah. Wipe that smirk off you face."

Raven and Cyborg both giggled. "Sorry, Rob. But man, that was definitely not cool." Cyborg approached him from the couch.

"Oh. My bad." It hurt Robin to be this carefree about Starfire, but he had to be for now.

"We've still gotta get those batteries though. The sooner the better." He walked to the door, only for it to open to reveal Starfire.

"Oh, hello! Friend Cyborg, friend Raven… Robin." She gave a glare that was somewhere between angry and playful.

"Uhh… hey, Star." Robin tried to sound as venomous as possible, but it came out obviously flat.

Cyborg grinned. "Ya know, you should apologize, Robin." He pushed Robin face-to-face with Starfire, both biting their cheeks to not smile at each other.

"Um, I'm sorry?" He avoided her eyes, looking down the hallway instead.

"Oh, Robin, I…" She stopped herself from saying something that would get the two in trouble. "...accept your apology with indifference." She stuck up her nose and crossed arms, showing defiance.

"Uh, alright, cool…" Cyborg was confused with the exchange. "Rob and I are gonna get those batteries, we'll probably need your help too, Star."

"Is it because Robin is not the strong enough to carry the batteries?" She smirked mischievously at the boy wonder, who could only send a bothered glance her way.

"Alright, you two, stop the fightin', else I'm gonna be real grouchy in the car. Rae, y'all good here with BB?" He turned back to Raven peering over the couch.

"Yeah. He won't be an issue." She looked down to the green boy, a snot bubble pulsating with his breathing. "For now…"

Cyborg waved a goodbye to her and started down the hall to the stairs, followed by the fake-arguing Titans.

"Why is she here?" Robin asked, keeping up the act.

"She told you, those batteries are close to 300 pounds. Hard for you, not for her."

He gave a fake huff and sent a quick smile to Starfire.

"Why is he here?" Starfire asked, picking up on what he was doing.

"Someone's gotta control the aux."

She gave a quick "hmph!" as she floated down the stairwell to the T-car. They piled in and strapped themselves in. As he pushed a button, Cyborg sighed and turned to Robin, who was in the front. "I forgot, we can't open the garage door like that." As he stepped out to manually lift the large shutter, Robin turned back to Starfire.

"I think it's working. Nice job!"

"Thank you, you as well, Robin!"

"Although I'm not so flattered with that apology…"

"Okay, how about I say: 'I accept your apology with the good feelings?'"

"Better." He smiled before turning back around and watching Cyborg climb back in.

"Y'all made up yet?"

"Somewhat."

"Hey, that's progress." He put his foot on the pedal as they drove into the rainy outdoors.

* * *

Raven was deep in meditation. The whole atmosphere in the common room was quite perfect for her to do it. The warm, orange radiance of candlelight clashing with the cold, grey skies bleeding their glow through the windows. The vast emptiness of the room allowing her to truly get lost in her mind. The soft pitter-patter of rain tapping on the other sides of the walls providing a white noise. The sheer lack of movement inside creating a bubble for her spirit to move freely. Perhaps the greatest, and most surprising, detail that completed it was the slow, relaxing breath of her green companion, who was deep in sleep.

"...Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

His breath provided a metronome that she could base everything off of. She floated over the couch, breathing at the same pace as him. All her emotions remained in pure balance. Her mind meandered down metaphorical dirt paths and imagined green hills of autumn, where nothing move. Everything was frozen in time in her mind. Everything felt still but her, and him. She surrendered her soul to her mind, lost in thought.

"...Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

She felt connection to all her surrounding in her mental landscape. She lived with these trees and their dying leaves, these still animals, this frozen river. She held this fake world inside her. But… something felt wrong now. Like the world lost its stability, its anchor. Her mind retreated from this world of peace. She felt conscious again, but kept her eyes closed. What happened? She heard the rain, a dull roar of thunder, and her breath, but only her's. She opened her eyes, looked down to her right, and saw an up-facing Beast Boy who was looking at…

The slap he received reverberated around the room as he flailed off the couch.

"Dude!" Beast Boy scooted himself back in a defensive position.

"You better choose your next words wisely, because if you don't, you will spend the rest of your existence suffering in eternal agony." She stood up and covered herself in her cloak, only showing her eyes and mouth.

"I just woke up! I turned myself over and you were just floating there above me and I didn't wanna say anything and you looked at me and you slapped me and that _really_ hurt." He said quickly before Raven could send him into purgatory.

She stared down at the pleading boy, unflinchingly. After a few seconds that felt like hours to Beast Boy, she sighed. "You better be telling the truth."

"Hey, man, I don't lie." He stumbled up, rubbing his crimson cheek. "I was listenin' to y'all talk, then I wake up to see legs and-" He was stopped by a death glare from her. "-to see you just chillin' there."

"I was meditating, not 'chilling'."

"Same difference."

"No, not really."

He shrugged and looked around. "Wait, so where are they?" He stared at the distinct lack of people in the room.

"They went out to get those batteries for the tower."

"So it's just us here now?"

"Yeah."

"So… whatcha wanna do?"

"Meditate, read, have you not be loud and obnoxious."

"Awh, c'mon, not even hang out with me?"

"Beast Boy, you know I don't do 'hanging out'."

"Not even a game?"

"No."

"Not even _one_ lil' game?"

"No."

"Please?" He transformed into a tiny dog, staring at Raven with his puppy-dog eyes. He knew that she couldn't say no for long.

She looked into his adorable eyes and gave in to defeat. "Fine. What are you going to force me to play?" She replied in an unbearably monotone voice.

"Hmm…" Beast Boy didn't actually know what he wanted to do. He considered his options. 'Board game? Nah too weird with two people… Video games? No power… maybe something more… personal?'"

" _Would You Rather_?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Another short chapter, this time setting up the rest of the day with two groups, Rob, Cy and Star getting batteries, and BB and Rae doing whatever in the tower. Also, hey guess who's a college kid now. Classes start Wednesday, so I don't know how that'll affect my already sporadic upload times. Just bare with me. Thanks for reading!


	8. The Second Day: Part 3, Flash

"Would I rather what?"

Beast Boy's jaw almost smacked the floor. "Do ya not know the game _Would You Rather_? Seriously?"

She simply shrugged. "I guess not." She sat down in the middle of the half-circle couch, followed by Beast Boy, who sat to her right and put his feet up.

"Okay, it's like I say two things, and you have to say which you'd rather do. It's easy, a kid could do it." He was met by a skeptical nod and thought of a good question.

"Would you rather… get hit by a car or get stomped on by a dinosaur?"

"I'd rather neither one happen."

"You have to pick one."

"Why?"

"It's the game!"

"Oh. Car then, I guess."

Beast Boy was astounded by her. Pick neither one? Did she not hear a word he just said? Knowing her, she didn't, but what else was new. He shook his head. "Your turn."

"Umm… would you rather read a book or or spend a week inside?"

"What type of question is that?"

"One with a hard choice to make." She smiled internally, because she didn't really know which she'd pick. On one hand, staying inside a week, especially if it were raining, would be pure bliss, but on the other, who could say not o reading a book?

"Spend a week inside, I'll just play video games the whole time!"

"Of course you would." He gave her a look of frustration as he thought about his next question.

"Would you rather have to listen to Cy talk about his car for an hour or eat Star's cooking?" He smirked evilly, knowing how she deals with both of them.

"Listen to Cyborg. He can be interesting, when he's not just praising himself over his ingenuity." She answered to the chagrin of Beast Boy. She answered way too quickly for his liking, as if she'd actually like doing it. He loved Cyborg, but not enough to go through that.

"Alright, your turn." He said defeatedly.

"Would you rather always speak your mind or never speak again?"

"Wow, gettin' all philiosophocal on me?"

"It's philosophical, and no, I'm just playing this game with you."

"Huh… well, I don't wanna not talk ever again, so the first one."

"Interesting, because I could never live always saying what's on my mind." She saw many downsides to the former, but none with the latter. Communication was never her strong suit, and she felt that she could easily get by without talking. She was going to make a snarky comment on his choice, but decided against it and let him ask the next question.

"Hmm, would you rather…" He pondered for a bit, then gave another one of his devilish grins. "...kiss Plasmus or kiss me?"

* * *

They had been on the road for ten minutes, but had only moved for three of them. The rain caused a massive traffic jam in the city, with cars being limited to 20 miles an hour. A twenty minute drive would take an hour, and this infuriated Cyborg.

"Grah! Man, why's it gotta be all wet out here?"

"Because plants need it to live." Robin commented while scrolling through his playlist of electronic music for Cyborg.

"I know that. But like, why's it gotta be on the road?"

"Because that's how rain works?"

Cyborg only grumbled in response, inching forward to the next traffic light. Robin still scrolled before landing on a more relaxing track, hopefully calming his fuming friend. Starfire sat in the back, staring out to the people with their umbrellas, the lights reflecting off the road, and the rain trickling down the sides of the cars.

"Has the rain always been so beautiful?" She wondered out loud.

"Depends on how you look at it, I guess." Robin looked out the other side of the car, seeing people run for shelter from the rain and the dirty sidewalks puddling in filth.

"It can be nice 'n' all, but it doesn't seem nice when you're stuck in it for so long." Cyborg grip on the wheel tightened as he got through his sentence.

Robin watched the reflections of people walking by under awnings of coffee shops and libraries. Luxuries he missed while he was on duty. Luxuries that he'd take for granted in any other weather. He could do with a coffee, honestly. He was making some, but then the power went out and he forgot about it. Now it's just cold in the kettle.

"Say, you guys wanna get some coffee?"

"Oh, I would love to!" Starfire exclaimed, almost ripping off her seatbelt at the thought of it. Cyborg looked in the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow to her, making her remember 'fight' she and Robin had. "...if Robin were not to be there…" She crossed her arms and huffed again.

Robin picked up what she was doing and did the same thing. "Fine then! We won't go." Cyborg immediately countered by parking in an open spot on the side of the road right by the cozy café.

"I don't know 'bout y'all, but I wanna get outta this traffic, so we're goin' in."

They quickly shuffled out and under the light green awning above the entrance. Inside, the room felt warm. Velvety red couches with orange-lit lamps with dark red shades lined the far wall. To their left were booths sporting maroon benches lined with multiple pastel colours, mason jars with little candles in the middle of each table. The center of the room was a faux fireplace with little round tables seating four dotted around it. To their right was the bar, serving french coffee by day and Seattle IPAs by night. Blackboards written in light purples and yellows showed their ever changing food offers. In the corner was a small stage, presumably for karaoke and maybe a jazz quartet on weekends. The three ended up deciding to sit at a small table right by the window, Cyborg taking the middle seat facing the window, making Starfire and Robin sit facing each other, to the amusement of Cyborg.

"Well ain't this a cute lil' place?" Cyborg asked, poking at a decorative cactus in the center of the table, next to the mason jar of light.

"Yeah, I've been here before. The coffee's real good. You'd enjoy it, Star." Robin held his smile inside, remembering them coming here early on in their relationship. It was the first time she had coffee, an extremely sweet salted caramel latte. It makes Robin shudder even now, shattering his sweet tooth.

"Oh, do you think? Maybe I should get one. Do you think there is a mustard coffee, friend Cyborg?"

"I hope not, else I'm gonna have to never go here again." He joked while looking outside. "Let's just hang here for a bit, then go right back out there." As he said that, a flash of lightning and a deafening clap of thunder shook the room. The three of the sat there with wide-eyed expressions.

"Maybe more than bit…"

* * *

"You, I guess."

Beast Boy was shocked at the quick answer, but then reeled back at the 'guess' she made.

"You guess? So you had to think about whether you wanna kiss me or an actual sludge monster?!"

"It's not like I'd want to kiss either of you. But you are the lesser of two evils."

"What?! What's so wrong in kissin' moi?"

"Bad breath."

He stared at her for a second before breathing into his hand to smell it. As it turns out, being able to be every animal means you can smell like every animal.

"Well, I can tell you I am a _very_ good kisser, thank you very much." He said defiantly, turning away from her.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms. "Who have you ever kissed?" She asked, half out of spite and half out of curiosity.

"Uh, well…" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I did kiss Terra once…"

Raven fell silent. She didn't really expect that. Yes, he was in love with the blonde, but she didn't think they'd have actually done anything on one of their very few dates. She blinked.

"...how was it?"

"Weird. It was both of our firsts… we didn't know what we were doing at all." He laughed lightly. "...it was wet."

"W-wet?"

"N-no! Not like that!" He pushed his arms out, shaking his hands. "L-like her mouth!"

They sat there in silence out of sheer embarrassment.

"So…" Beast Boy piped up. "...have you kissed anyone?"

"Well, no. Never." Raven looked down, sullen eyes on her knees.

"Wait, never meaning, like, never never?"

"No one."

"Not even your family?"

"Well, certainly not my dad." She smiled slightly, which quickly faded. "But my mother… no." She sighed.

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

"Um, well… do you wanna…" His last words were cut off by a flash and a thunderous boom, which made him jump so much that he landed right by her side. She was unphased, until she realized that his arms were around her. They looked at the situation and blushed. Their eyes locked.

"You were saying something?" Raven reminded him.

"Uh… I… do you wanna… kiss?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Ooooo cliffhangers. Real fancy and original. Apologies on not getting this out sooner, lotta stuff happening in life currently. If y'all got any ideas you wanna see, just send a review. I'd like to think I've got a steady direction now, but I'm not 100% sure where to go from here. Thanks for reading!


	9. The Second Day: Part 4, Fuzzies

" _Do you wanna… kiss?_ "

Those words echoed in her mind. Did he just ask that? Was this really happening? Is this real? Her lips have never met with someone else's, she had no idea what might happen with the tendencies of her powers. Already, just being asked that, her emotions were swimming in her brain, her powers felt unstable. Her fingers trembled under her cloak. How do you even respond to that? 'What even is he thinking?'

'What are you thinking, Beast Boy?!' He screamed at himself mentally after asking perhaps the dumbest thing he's ever said. Ever. Yes, he did kiss Terra, but he had no idea then and no idea now. He just sort of mushed his face on her's for a brief second. And now he just asked Raven, of all people. He appeared steadfast, but was melting on the inside. He didn't know what to do.

They sat there for an uncomfortably long time, the only sounds being the consistent rain on the windows and their unsteady breathing.

Finally, Beast Boy backed down. "I'm… sorry…" He stood up and walked out into the hallway, the last sound Raven hearing from him was a sniffle.

'I… what?' Raven sat their, contemplating what just happened. Beast Boy just asked her if she wanted to kiss, but she didn't respond. No yes, no no. That may have been the worst thing to do. 'Now, he doesn't know how I feel about him. More importantly, I don't know how I feel about him.' She rubbed her temples. She should have just said no, but she didn't. There was definitely a part of her that actually wanted to. Hopefully, it was just curiosity and nothing else. Nothing _more_.

"I need my mirror."

* * *

"Yeah, two black coffees and one…" Cyborg sighed. "...Hippogriff Latte in pink, please." He felt a little bit of himself die by saying those words. He sat back down to Robin and Starfire awkwardly avoiding eye-contact.

"Hey, you two ain't still mad, are ya?"

"Wh- yes. She's not talking to me anymore." Robin quickly answered.

"I refuse to take part in the talking with Robin." Starfire said somewhat defiantly.

"Oh… kay? As long as I ain't third-wheelin' y'all." Cyborg chuckled to himself.

"Please, what is so wrong about a third wheel? On my planet, a third wheel is necessary for the _Bongglorp_ to become a _X'heelb_."

"It just means bein' the third friend, so the one that's left outta the convos."

"Oh, friend Cyborg, if that is what the third wheel is, then perhaps Robin should be it?"

"I like your thinkin'!" They both turned to see Robin seething in his seat, flashing him their pearly whites in evil grins. Robin turned in his seat to face the window to give them a literal cold shoulder, to their amusement.

"I shall admit, this place gives me the 'warm fuzzies' Beast Boy likes to talk about." Starfire felt the warmth of the room contrasting with the dreary conditions outside. She snuggled up in the small armchair which warmed her even more.

"Yeah, but his 'warm fuzzies' are fo' video games, not cool things like this place." Cyborg noted, looking around the shop, noting all the nooks and crannies. Every spot had something, whether it be a souvenir from France or an old box of vinyl records. Even to his robot half, this coffee shop had a feeling of home. He looked back to Starfire, who gave a wide yawn. Almost on cue, their coffees were brought by a tiny waitress in a pastel-green apron.

"Two black coffees and a Hippogriff?" She set down a tray with two normal looking cups and one cup with a massive dollop of whipped cream shaped to look like the head of a hippogriff. "I'll assume that one's for you, big guy?"

"Yup, he's got a huge sweet tooth." Robin answered before Cyborg could even make sense of the situation. Cyborg glared at Robin, only being met with a sly grin.

"Aw, who'd've thought that of all the Titans, Cyborg would have one?" She leaned towards Starfire and put a hand to the side of her mouth as to not let anyone other than the three hear. "I always thought Raven would."

"Well, Rae loves waffles, so you ain't wrong." Cyborg smiled at the waitress, who merely blushed. "Oh, and you can call me Victor." He winked with his robotic eye, causing her face to turn even redder.

"O-ok, Victor." She lowered her head and turned away, Cyborg watching her leave.

"That was… awfully smooth of you." Robin commented, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, well, I don't think she's my type."

"What is your type, then?" He raised an eyebrow to the metal man.

"Well, ya know, sorta… I dunno, sorta like…"

"Sort of like the Bumblebee?" Starfire asked after tasting her sugar-wild drink.

"Yeah, sorta like her." He sat back and drank some of his coffee, zoning out for a bit before another flash and boom snapped him out of it.

"It's getting worse out there." Robin observed. "Maybe we should stay for a while longer."

The three nodded simultaneously as they drank some of their coffee, looking out to the rain.

* * *

He stared out into the rain. It washed over the window, ran around the edges, and fell into the ocean below. He watched the waves crash against the shore, eroding it away slowly but surely. His forehead pressed against the cold glass, staring into the grey outside. His lips trembled. His eyes shut. He felt his hands tighten into fists and banged them on the glass while a roar of thunder echoed and rumbled into his very core, disrupting his shaky breathing. He backed away and fell backwards on his bed.

"Why did you do that, Beast Boy?" He scolded himself, wiping at his eyes. He rolled over and faced down right into his mattress, before rolling again and sitting up, hands locked in his lap.

"Of all the times to try it…"

Ever since Terra had… left, he had felt empty at times. There was still a distinct space that wasn't filled. And there was a space in him, too. And when it started feeling bad,Robin would try to comfort him by saying how everyone's heart gets broken and it's part of growing up. Starfire would take him out to the mall to his favorite stores and share vegetarian food. Cyborg would play his favorite games and, occasionally, give him a free win. And while they all gave him sympathy, Raven would give him empathy. She wouldn't try to make him feel better, but just be there for him. He thought back to last night, how she just sat there and talked with him.

" _This song reminds me of…_ "

He treats him like no one else. That's why he feels weird when he's with her. That's why he likes being with her. That's why he feels his animal instincts with her. That's why he wanted to kiss her. That's why...

He loves her like he loved Terra.

Beast Boy felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know what to think anymore. He was confused, frustrated, torn.

"I… lov-..." He could hardly get the words out, with his head swimming and his voice disjointed by sobs.

He laid back again, and tried to focus on something. _Anything_. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the first word that came to his mind.

Raven.

A flash and a clap covered up the sound of arms hitting the bed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Development! Some revelations from the Beastie Boy written at midnight. Also, not sure who the coffee shop waitress should be, if anyone. Ah well, I'm writing this as I go. It's a good way to get feelings out. I've been listening to a lot of Paramore lately, so it's probs a lot of angst lol. Thanks for reading!


	10. The Second Day: Part 5, Mirror

The room was dark. The curtains were closed. The rain had gotten heavier, and was now pounding on the roof. She sat on the edge of her bed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her mind was blank yet occupied. Her feelings felt clouded to her on the outside like this. She felt like she couldn't control anything, and that's a scary thought for someone…

A nearby lamp was engulfed in pitch black energy and shattered into hundreds of pieces.

...someone like her.

"I've got to do this. And soon."

She forced herself up and walked to her dresser in the darkness. The mirror rested atop it, the spikes jutting into multiple artifacts on the dresser, one which caught her eye. A picture of the five of the Titans. She figured it must've been after the defeat of Trigon, after their celebration. Starfire figured it would be a good idea, in case everything were to change suddenly again. She picked up the wooden frame and examined the picture. Robin was in the center, his arms around Cyborg and her. Cyborg was kneeling on one knee on his right, grinning widely, while she was on Robin's left, giving the slightest hint of a smile. Starfire was in front of Robin, on both knees, giving off her photogenic glow. Then on the ground, laying down as if being drawn like a french girl, was Beast Boy. Oddly enough, he wasn't actually looking at the camera like everyone else. She narrowed her eyes in the dark and attempted to trace his gaze. After many squints and assessments, she finally found what he was looking at. Her.

A drawer flew out of the dresser and slammed into the bed.

Her eyes widened before she quickly grabbed hold of the mirror.

As she drifted into her own mind, she felt a lot of tension. The sky was a different shade of black than normal, a somewhat brighter, warmer, less soul-crushing black. The ground cracked in jagged lines across the bridges. Grey gates led to the domains of her feelings. And, of course, the flock of four-eyed ravens gathered a distance away, staring her down. Things felt strange. She stood and looked around. She needed her emotions right here, right now. Luckily, she had learned a spell that would bring them all there in a flash. She closed her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

In a literal flash of white light, a rainbow formed around her, shooting up to the sky. A thunderous sound echoed in the endless abyss of her mind. She opened her eyes to see many of herselves circled around her, all facing her. Happy, Timid, Brave, Rude, Knowledge, Anger, and Passion.

"Woah! What just happened?" Happy exclaimed before any other Raven could speak.

"H-hi ev-"

"Yeah, I was just fightin' off some crazy three-headed beast! Where'd it go?" Brave responded, immediately going into an attack stance.

"I brought you all here…" Raven informed them.

"I see the spell worked. Congratulations." Knowledge smiled wholesomely.

"H-hey gu-"

"Why do I have to see you losers again?" Rude piped up, yawning loudly.

"The better question is; why do _I_ have to see you losers again?!" Anger yelled to no one in particular.

"T-that's not ni-"

"Oh, I think it's pretty obvious, ain't it?" Passion raised her eyebrow as she looked at the original.

"It's because I need your help." Raven looked at them all. "Because of… because of Beast Boy."

There was a silence in the air, before Passion giggled.

"Of course it's gotta deal with him! What's new, did he call you a cute pet name?" She fluttered her eyes, almost shooting hearts out of them.

"No, it's that-"

"Did he tell an actually funny joke?" Happy shot forwards. "Ooh! What was it?"

"He didn-"

"Did he do something stupid again?" Anger grunted.

"Yes, he a-"

"I bet he did something real cool." Brave said cooly.

"Hey! Guys, I need you to focus."

"Pfft, as if." Rude did everything but focus on her.

"Come on, let the girl say it." Knowledge glared at Rude through round glasses.

"Beast Boy wants to kiss me!" And just like that, the circle of chaos collectively focused on Raven.

They all let out a "What!?" in their respective ways.

"How dare he!" Anger yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Didn't think he had it in 'im." Brave crossed her arms and nodded approvingly.

"Ew." Rude sneered in disgust.

Raven gestured them to all calm down before sitting down, rubbing her temples. "I really need help here."

The emoticlones gathered in front of her sitting in various positions.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Tell us what happened, then." Knowledge told her, the others nodding.

"Well… I was meditating with him asleep in the main room. He woke up and looked at my…"

"Your what?" Happy poked curiously.

"Nothing. He woke up then made me play this stupid game called ' _Would You Rather?_ '."

"That sounds so lame." Rude picked at her teeth.

"It was. Until he said…"

"He wanted to kiss you." Knowledge deduced how the story would go.

"Yeah. The thing is, I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no."

"So he thinks you may actually want to kiss him, perhaps causing him to be much more active and even assertive about what he wants with you." Knowledge hypothesized.

"Finally! He might just say somethin' that we might wanna hear." Passion rolled backwards in her thoughts of… passion.

"Maybe he'll grow a backbone too!" Brave chuckled.

"But what if he says something that is so wrong?" Anger growled. "You know he'll say something that'll put us on edge."

"Besides, why should we care about a little kid like that." Rude checked her nails.

"You do know he's taller than us now?" Knowledge informed her fellow emotion, only getting a silent mocking.

"We're getting off track. And it's not just that he may be more into me now, but… but what if I'm really into him?" Raven brought her emotions back to the topic with a startling idea. "What if I wanted to say yes?"

The emoticlones sat there, thinking about the question.

"What about it? I bet kissin's fun!" Happy cheerily replied first.

"How would you know? It's not like Raven's kissed anyone before." Knowledge scolded the excitable pink-dressed emotion.

"It's in the movies all the time." Passion defended the notion. "Especially in _those_ movies that Robin watches with Star." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew." Rude said what everyone else thought.

"Guys, the question?" Raven was losing control of them. "What if… what if i actually like him? Is… what… what do I do?"

"You like him then!" Happy threw her arms up.

"Yeah! You like him, get him to ask you out." Brave smiled.

"You sure you'd want to be with a guy like him?" Rude scratched her head.

"He'll just piss you off more." Anger confided.

Raven looked at Passion, eyes closed and biting her lip. "Dude, imagine what he could do." Passion purred, creeping the others out.

After a silence, Timid quietly admitted something. "I-I didn't know he liked us like that…"

Raven gulped. Her emotions knew what's best for her on the inside, and when all the positive ones can agree, it's a telling sign.

"You should talk to Cy about this." Knowledge told Raven. "He knows Beast Boy better than anyone. He can help you."

Raven nodded. Cyborg was pretty much her big brother. He will know what to do.

"Ok, I think I've heard enough." Raven got off the ground. "I think I can do this."

"That's the spirit!" Brave leapt up and put her arm around Raven.

"Just take it slow…" Knowledge advised.

"...and don't kiss those animal's lips." Rude scoffed.

"Have fun with him!" Happy told her.

"Don't let him tell any jokes." Anger grunted.

"And puh-lease…" Passion jumped up to her. "...let me do the talkin'." She winked, seeing Raven get what she meant.

"I'll wait on that until it's time." She backed away from her. "Alright. I'll be back sometime soon, maybe."

She chanted a quick mantra and felt the world turn to darkness. She woke up on her bed, somewhat disorientated. A flash outside lit up the room for half a second, before a clap of thunder shook her back to reality. She reflected on what just happened inside her mind.

"So… this is… a good thing?" She still didn't know what to do. She cracked her fingers and her back before standing up, feeling her stomach rumbling like the storm outside.

"Yeah, food sounds nice right now."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

A Raven-only chapter! She's definitely the most interesting titan, especially with the emoticlones. And sorry for not uploading last week, it's been busy with school stuff. For instance, I've got 2 exams, 2 papers, and a lab to do all before Thursday. I appreciate y'all who stick around, esp those who read these notes lol. Thanks for reading!


	11. The Second Day: Part 6, Eyes

"Cy, we've been here for an hour. Do you think you can just run to the car?"

"I dunno, man." Cyborg tapped his metallic chin. It was already past noon, and the three of them were still nowhere near reaching their goal of batteries.

"We've gotta get those batteries soon. Imagine if the Hive Five robbed a bank and we didn't even know. Imagine if someone broke in and Raven and Beast Boy couldn't handle them. Imagine what the fridge would smell like!" Robin tried to give him a pep talk so they could carry on.

"Man… ya got me there… lemme get another coffee to go though. Gonna need one for this traffic." He stared out the window, depressed that he'll need to deal with lines of cars going at minimal speed.

"Oh yay! Let us go back to the car! Let us continue on our adventure for the batteries!" Starfire exclaimed brightly after nearly falling asleep twice in the warm chair. And everytime her eyes nearly shut, a flash jolted her from her drowsiness. She stood up and stretched almost unnaturally with her Tamaranean body.

Robin fought to hide his smile. Everything about her was perfect. The way her eyes would struggle to stay open, her disoriented posture after being woken by the lightning, even her stretches made him love her even more. But he had to save face with Cyborg around.

"Awright, y'all can just go to the car now, I'll be a second." Cyborg waved his friends to the door as he walked up to the counter for another cup of caffeine.

Robin turned to Starfire. "C'mon then." He let his smile grow across his face for her.

"Okay, Robin!" She instinctively went for his hand, but thought better of it in case someone were watching. And for two teens as famous as them, someone probably was. Normally, when they snuck out together, it would be late enough for most people to not care. But it was the middle of the day. Someone surely knew it was them.

They got to the exit and opened the door a tiny bit. The rain splashed in the puddles and threatened their coziness. They looked at each other and counted in unison: "Three, two, one!" As they finished their countdown, they bolted out of the door into the rain, aiming for the T-car. They were only caught in the rain for at most ten seconds, but once they got in, they were soaked. Robin's hair was matted and the bright colors of his clothes were a shade darker all the way through. Starfire's hair stuck to her face and back. The two stared at each other.

And they laughed.

"My goodness! The rain is coming down as the cats and the dogs!" Starfire giggled as she wrung out her hair.

"Crazy, right?" Robin replied, just as enthused as she was. "It's been a while since it rained this hard."

"I believe it was when you thought Slade came back…" Starfire's mouth fell from her smile.

"...right…" Robin said with a hint of aggression. Slade had been the most evil thing he ever faced. Just thinking about that name made his blood boil, but remembering when he nerve gassed him and made him go insane was a whole other level. It still gives him nightmares sometimes. Before he could think of more terrible things that happened, he felt Star's hand on his arm.

"Robin… do not worry." She sensed his thoughts going deeper and darker than they should. "Slade cannot hurt you anymore. I am here to protect you. I promise."

He laid his head back on the seat, still looking at her. He placed his hand on her's.

"I know." He softly smiled. Starfire sat up, a few inches from his face. Before they could get any closer, the heard the overpowering yell of a certain robot.

Cyborg sprinted out of the door, a cup of hot coffee in hand, crying out a war-like yell in the rain. He didn't even want the chance of being struck by lightning. His legs moved faster than either Robin or Starfire had ever seen. He slid over the hood of the car like it was an action movie, and, in one whole motion, opened the door, dropped in the seat, closed the door and put his cup in the holder.

"Good Lord!" He boomed in the car. "Scariest thing I've ever done!"

The two others looked at him in shock. And all three started laughing again.

* * *

The door to the common room became engulfed in black and slid open. Raven peered into the dark room, the only light shining through the windows. She stepped into the kitchen area, considering her options. The fridge was a no-go, she didn't want to let any of the cold get out. The pantries were deserted except for a few packets of instant ramen. The snacks drawer had popcorn, but no microwave to make it. She settled on the ramen, she could at least boil the water with the gas stove. She prepared her meal and set back to let the water heat up. What was nice about this was that there was no way she could screw it up. You can't burn water and you can't melt ramen.

She decided to take out some herbal tea as well, considering the water would already be hot. As she leant back on the counter she pondered what to do now.

'I need to talk to Cyborg first. Before anything else. But he's out with them two, so that'll have to wait.' She had no idea when they'd be back, but considering the weather, she didn't expect it to be soon.

'I could try and meditate? No, that won't work right now with… yeah.' Her mind was still cloudy with Beast Boy. Just even thinking about him now caused so many other questions. She needed something to occupy herself.

'Reading? Same deal, can't focus.'

She struggled to find something to do. As she thought, the kettle blew loud. And louder. And louder. She let it go for almost a minute because of lost she was in her mind. She came to, shook her head, and turned off the gas. A pair of chopsticks flew into her hands as the kettle poured itself into the bowl of store-bought ramen.

'What a stupid idiot. He had to say that today with Cyborg out of the house?' She scolded the green boy in her mind while picking up the bowl.

'There's probably something in my room to do. I'll just find something to do.' As she walked to the door, another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder in the sky diverted her attention.

"At least it's pretty out there…"

* * *

"Why's it gotta be so bad out there?" He said to himself. His room was illuminated for a split second by another lightning strike. The many clothes scattered across the floor, casting shadows on each other. The old T.V. dark from a lack of power with a white sock draped over the screen. Random toys shoved in multiple corners. For the first time in his life, he felt an urge to clean his room. But one more thought of what happened just sent him right back to his bed.

'Why'd I hafta say that?' He buried his face in his hands, angry and embarrassed with himself. He lifted his head and eyed the room. He had to do something, anything, to get his mind off of it. But he had zero drive to do anything remotely challenging, including clean his room.

"You know what? Imma get myself some food!" He exclaimed, trying to boost his morale, to no avail. He sighed, moving to the door.

The hallway was dark. No lights and few windows tended to do that. As he got closer to the kitchen, he heard a soft whistle, that grew louder and louder.

'What the?' He questioned to himself, unsure of the noise. He lowered his stance and crept to the door. He was right outside the door, until it clicked.

'Oh, duh! It's just the kettle! It probably ju-' His eyes widened as the rest of his body froze. Then it mostly went limp.

'Raven…' He placed his head on the door, closing his eyes. He tilted and slid down, sitting against the door. His hand rubbed an eye. His lips trembled. He took a deep yet shaky breath.

'Just gimme a break here, will yah?'

He put his head back on the door, but it kept going back. In fact, his whole body felt like it was going back. And he couldn't stop it, even with his flailing arms. His head whacked against the floor, making him wince in pain. It took a few seconds for him to realize that the door must've opened. But if it did, doesn't that mean…

As he opened his green eyes, they immediately made contact with a purple pair, staring straight down at him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Uhh, hey everyone. Sorry for being on a... four month hiatus? Something like that. Kind of a dick move by me tbh. I just got wrapped up in stuff and I wasn't really driven to write much more. And that was 4 months ago so I think I'm ready for more writing lol. It's a bit of a busy time for me here at college, but Imma make this work out. I will try my hardest to get another chapter out next weekend. Thanks for sticking around and reading this!


End file.
